What If?
by SweetGA07
Summary: When trying to get things together to get married, a mistake from the past she can't remember comes back to haunt her. Will she remember the past or will she just throw in the towel and go forward with her promised life?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story that I have come up with. I only own the OCs that are mentioned within the story. I hope you guys like this story. read and review. read and enjoy guys!**

* * *

><p>"Your kidding right?"<p>

"For the hundredth time, I am not kidding you ma'am." The clerk said as he stared at his computer in front of him. "I am sorry but I am not going t be able to provide you with the licenses that the two of you are wanting. You must first get a divorce from your first husband Ms. Dylan."

Dylan looked at the man beside her.

"I can't be married, I've never done anything." Dylan said as she stared at the clerk. "Drew, I don't know what he is talking about. He must be looking at someone else file."

The clerk shook his head as he stared at the couple in front of him.

"Ma'am the birthday you provided is correct within this program. You even gave me your social." The clerk said as he just shook his head. "We are in a state wide data base. We have already confirmed this is you, I am looking at within this computer. So you either were rather stupid and got drunk one night and forgot about it or you married someone from your childhood and forgot it ever happen due to it being so long ago. Take your pick ma'am."

Dylan glared towards the man in front of her as he just sat there with a blank expression on his face.

"The man's name is Leati Anoa'i." The clerk said as he did his best to pronounce the name on the screen. "He lives here Pensacola Florida according to the paperwork. I will be happy to write down the address that is listed."

"Give it to her so we can get the paperwork in order for a divorce." Drew said as Dylan nodded her head quickly.

The clerk nodded his head as he did what was asked of him. Dylan ran her hand through her dark brown hair.

"Drew, I'm sorry." Dylan said as Drew just grabbed the piece of paper from the clerk.

Without another word to the woman he was going to marry, Drew got up from the chair and walked out. The clerk looked at Dylan who was standing up.

"If I was you, I would go ahead down there and get the stuff in motion." The clerk said as Dylan stood up. "If you don't remember the guy, it shouldn't be to bad. Just go down there have him sign the paperwork and get them to a lawyer. Then I will see you again and be happy to give you the license."

Dylan glared at him as she walked away from the desk. She shook her head as she saw Drew already outside on his cell phone staring at the paper.

"I want you to make sure this is the correct address for a Mr. Anoa'i." Drew said as Dylan walked out of the building. "It is a personal matter Joseph. Just make it happen."

Drew hung up the phone once he got sight of Dylan.

"Joseph is going to make sure it's the right address and then I will go down there and make sure the paperwork is signed. We can put this old monster to rest and we can move forward as husband and wife." Drew said as Dylan smiled.

"Tell Joseph I said thank you." replied Dylan as she grabbed his hand. "But I think I should go down there. I want to handle my own past baby."

Drew stared at her as if she had lost her mind.

"You know that I won't allow that Dylan." Drew said as he held open the door to their car. "It is not a woman's place to deal with another man from her past unless it's her father."

Dylan got into the car as she stared at the man she was planning on marrying.

"You are my princess Dylan. When we get married you will be the queen in my life. And after that you will not have to worry about another problem in your life." Drew said as touched her face. "Free from work and free worry."

Dylan took a deep breath as he closed the door. She looked forward for a few seconds before looking towards the driver seat as Drew got into the car.

"I want to handle my own problems Drew." Dylan said as she slipped her seat belt on.

"I do not want to talk about it anymore Dylan." replied Drew as he pulled out into the busy street. "You will not go anywhere near that house. Is that clear?"

She glared at him through her sunglasses but just remained silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter,! I hope you guys enojoy this chapter. I only own Dylan and the other ones who are mentioned within the chapter. I hope guys enjoy it! Read and review, read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dylan stared at the home in front of her as she held her cell phone to her ear.<p>

"Mr. Gibson is going to be really upset with you Ms. Dylan." Joseph said as Dylan remained in her car.

"Don't worry about him Joseph. I will handle him when I get back." replied Dylan as she stared down at the picture of the man that her fiance's assistant gave her.

She hung up her cell phone and put it in her pocket book. Taking a deep breath, Dylan got out of the car that was parked on the curve. Leaning into the car, she grabbed the packet of papers from the passenger seat. Turning around slowly, she quickly headed towards the door before she lost her nerve. She knocked on the door with very shaky hands.

"Anyone home?" asked Dylan as she put her hand down by her side.

After a few seconds the door opened and a dark red headed woman stood in the door way.

"I am looking for a Mr. Anoa'i." Dylan said as the woman looked at her with a raised eye brow.

The young woman nodded her head a few seconds.

"I don't mean to sound mean, but fans who show up on the door step aren't welcome."

Dylan just shook her head as she held the envelope out.

"I am no fan Ma'am. I am here to give these papers to Mr. Anoa'i." Dylan said as the young woman went to take it from her but she pulled away. "Is he here?"

She went to say something but stopped as the man from the picture was now in her view behind the woman who answered the door.

"He is." The young woman said as she moved to the side letting the man in the door way. "Dear brother, it's for you. She claims not to be a fan. Have fun with the little stalker."

Dylan glared at her.

"I am not some fan or a little stalker thank you." Dylan replied as she held onto the envelope tighter. "I am his wife."

"Wife?" The woman asked with a grin. "Your kidding me right?"

Dylan just shook her head as she held out the envelope towards the man.

"When I went to obtain a marriage license with my fiance Drew, the clerk said I was already married to this man. Your boyfriend/husband aka he could be legally in trouble. Now if he signs the papers I will be on my way."

The young woman started to laugh as the man

"Boyfriend? Husband?" The girl asked with a raised eye brow. "I don't think that is possible. I mean I think that would be considered incest."

Dylan felt like a fool in front of these two people she knew nothing about expect she was married to the man.

"Joe I think you have some explaining to do."

"Don't start Emily." Joe said as he looked up from the papers. "This is for real? We are married?"

All Dyla could do was nod as he stared at her for a few seconds.

"It couldn't have happened at a better time." Joe said as Emily stared at him.

"Instead of doing this all out in the open, why don't you come inside?" Emily said moving out of the way. "I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name. I'm Emily and you already know your husband Joe"

Dylan nodded her head.

"Dylan Foskey."

"Nice to meet you Dylan."

Without another word, Joe had turned and went back into the house leaving the two women to fall in behind him. Emily shut the door and watched Dylan as she seemed as if she moved she would break something.

"Tell me about your self." Emily said as Dylan looked towards her.

"You don't have to answer that." Joe said causing Dylan to turn towards him.

Emily stared at him.

"It isn't my fault you kept your marriage a secret." Emily said as she crossed her arms. "I wanted to know more about my sister in law sue me."

Joe shook his head while Dylan just stood there between the siblings. Emily went to say something else but stopped as the sound of a door closing caught everyone's attention.

"In here!" shouted Emily causing Dylan to jump.

After a few moments another man joined the small group.

"Hey sweetie." Emily said as she kissed him very quickly. "Meet Dylan my sister in law. Dylan meet my boyfriend Colby."

"Matt got remarried?" Colby asked as he raised eye brow. "He did good."

Emily shook her head as Dylan remained quiet.

"Whose Matt?" asked Dylan as Colby raised an eye brow.

Emily pointed towards Joe who was reading through the papers that was given to him by Dylan.

"I am just going to go." Dylan said as Emily looked at her. "Just if you could please sign the papers and mail them back to me. I put my address on another piece in there. I'll show myself out."

Before anyone could say anything, Dylan was already out the door. Colby was standing there staring at his friend.

"When did this happen?" Colby asked as Emily went out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter,! I hope you guys enojoy this chapter. I only own Dylan and the other ones who are mentioned within the chapter. I hope guys enjoy it! Read and review, read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You went down there after I told you that you were not allowed to do it?" Drew asked as he started at Dylan who was standing in front of his desk.<p>

"I wanted to handle my own problem sweetie." replied Dylan looking at him. "I wanted to see if maybe if I saw him, I would remember something about marrying this man."

Drew looked down for a split second then back up at her.

"Well did you remember anything this problem?" Drew asked as Dylan shook her head no. "Then that trip was a waste of time wasn't it?"

All she could do was stand there and stare at him.

"I gave him the papers Drew." replied Dylan as she crossed her arms. "It wasn't a waste of time. So don't get your panties in a twist."

Drew's eyes darken with angry causing Dylan to quickly regret the words that came out of her mouth.

"I think you better leave now Dylan, I don't want what to happened the other day to happen again." Drew said as Dylan stiffened up. "We don't want to ruin that pretty face of yours again, do we?"

Dylan stared at him for a few seconds before walking out of the office without another word to the man she was marrying.

"Ms. Dylan?" Joseph asked as Dylan walked past his desk. "Are you ok?"

Dylan nodded at him and gave him a small smile.

"Yes, I am fine." Dylan said taking a deep breath. "He is just having a rough day with clients and all. I am going to go see if Mrs. Gibson wants to go have some lunch."

He nodded at her then handed her a note.

"A woman named Emily came by earlier when you first got here. She said you were sister in law." Joseph said looking at her with a raised eye brow. "But last I checked, Mr. Gibson doesn't have any sisters just three brothers."

She looked at the note then looked up before nodding at him.

"Don't tell him she was here Joseph." Dylan said as she turned to walk away.

Before he could reply, she was out the building.

"In a bit of a hurry are we?"

Dylan jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see Emily standing there leaning against the wall of the building.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dylan as she stared at her.

"Can't a girl pay a visit to her sister in law?" asked Emily with a raised eye brow.

Dylan shook her head with a smir

"I am not your sister in law Emily." replied Dylan as she turned and started to walk away.

"You are married to my brother, so there you are my sister in law." Emily said as she followed in suit. "Are you not a bit curious about how I found you?"

Dylan stopped by her car and looked up at her.

"It doesn't matter."Dylan said as she looked up at the building to see Drew staring down at her with a not so happy look. "Just please leave Emily, I just wanted to give your brother the papers so I can get married to my fiancee."

Emily looked in the direction that Dylan was looking in and saw Drew shooting a glare towards her.

"Is that him?" Emily asked as she turned around.

As she turned around she noticed that Dylan was already in her car and pulling out into the busy street. Watching the car disappear she just shook her head before looking back up towards the window to see Drew was no longer standing there. Grabbing her cell phone from her back pocket she started walking.

"Hey baby, can you do me another favor?" Emily said as she turned a corner. "Find her home address, I am going to talk to her."

After a few seconds she hung up and felt a tap on the shoulder. Turning around she saw the man from the window standing there with a blank expression on his face.

"Can I ask who are you?"

"The same could go for you." replied Emily as she put her phone up. "Who are you?"

He shook his head with a smile.

"I am Drew Gibson Fiancee of Dylan."

"I am Emily, sister in law since she is married to my brother."

His eyes darken as she mentioned that.

"Do not come to our home." replied Drew with a hiss. "If you do, I promise I will call the police and you will never see the light of day out side a jail cell again."

"Why are you threatening someone you do not know?" Emily asked not sounding a bit scared.

He just stared at her and smiled.

"She is mine." Drew replied as Emily shook her head. "She will be MY wife when your brother signs the paperwork. And then she will be my property. So do NOT come to my home because I know every cop in the city and have no problem throwing them some money to throw some other charges on your record."

Before she could reply, Drew walked away leaving her standing on the busy sidewalk.

"You have got to be kidding me, she is marrying that?" Emily asked as she shook her head walking away.


End file.
